True Colors
by Jackey
Summary: But I see your true colors; Shining through; I see your true colors; And that's why I love you; So don't be afraid to let them show; Your true colors; True colors are beautiful; Like a rainbow" Song-fic, música: True Colors, Cindy Lauper.


**One-Shot Song Fic**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e os seus personagens são me pertencem, porque se pertencessem… (6)

**TentenNeji**Forever

-

-

Atrevi-me a espreitar pelas longas cortinas vermelhas, novamente.

Procurei-o com o olhar. Havia todo o tipo de gente lá fora, todos os meus amigos estavam lá para nos apoiar… menos ele.

Apesar de já estar à espera, não pude evitar sentir um aperto no coração, seguido daquela sensação de desilusão. Mas nada disso se comparava à dor que senti.

Mas tratei de a abafar, algo que já estava habituada a fazer. Visto que não é a primeira vez que isto acontece.

_Mas ele prometeu…_

Não pude evitar que este pensamento se cruzasse na minha mente. Mas, como acontece com a dor, tratei de afastar tais disparates da minha cabeça. Disparates que, apesar de serem disparates, tão deixam de ser verdade.

_Foco Tenten. Foco._

Expirei de vez todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões, com a esperança de que estes sentimentos fossem junto.

Sem sucesso.

Ouvi os aplausos. Oh Meu Deus, a minha hora estava a chegar.

- Agora, após esta brilhante actuação, temos o privilégio de ouvir a voz de… Haruno Sakura! – ouviu-se a voz do Ero-Sensei pelas colunas - Uma salva de palmas para ela!

Virei-me para constatar o óbvio - Sakura estava ali, prestes a vomitar as tripas.

- Calma miúda! – sorri – Tu vais conseguir.

- Oh Meu Deus Tenten ajuda-me eu não quero, eu não consigo, acho que vou vomitar, com licença…

Segurei-a pelo braço.

- Shhh! – segurei-lhe as mãos e olhei-a nos olhos – Tu consegues, sim. Pensa: não vejo, não ouço, não falo. Apenas sinto.

Ela tartamudeou o que eu disse – não vejo… não ouço… não falo… apenas sinto. Não vejo… não ouço… - e fechou os olhos, inspirando fundo e avançando para o palco.

- Isso mesmo! Vai testuda, tu consegues! – sorri-lhe, confiante. E era verdade, ela, para além de ser uma das minhas melhores amigas, tem a voz mais linda que já pude ouvir.

De repente, lembrei-me de algo que a iria ajudar…

- Sakura! – ela virou-se – Ele está cá.

Juro que vi os seus olhos brilharem e o seu típico sorriso tomou conta da sua cara, para de seguida dar entrada no palco.

Comecei imediatamente a ouvir a introdução da música que ela iria cantar "What's love", Tina Turner.

Novamente, espreitei pela fenda do cortinado lateral, de maneira a ver o público.

Agora sim, tinha a triste certeza – ele não estava lá. Não é de grande dificuldade constatar que não existe um ser no enorme auditório com longos cabelos escuros e olhos perolados. Já para não falar que tal beleza desnaturada certamente não seria difícil de identificar, era algo que simplesmente sobressaía. Não é que eu estivesse realmente à espera que ele viesse, né? Quero dizer, ele apenas prometeu, eu já sabia que ele não viria nem estava à espera dele nem nada…

Mas quem é que eu tento enganar?

Suspirei pesadamente. Novamente aquela sensação de desilusão e mágoa. De expectativas não alcançadas, de esperanças quebradas.

- Não interessa Tenten, tu consegues na mesma. Tu nem estavas à espera que ele viesse – repeti, para mim mesma, as palavras com as quais já me tentara convencer antes – Ele apenas prometeu que viria, nada mais, quero dizer, t-tu nem estavas à espera nem nada…

- Até sozinha falas demais. – ouvi _alguém_ dizer atrás de mim.

Virei-me bruscamente, para poder constatar aquilo que os meus ouvidos não queriam crer.

- N-Neji?!

- Pensavas mesmo que eu não viria, não pensaste? – disse, de uma maneira melancólica e carregada de culpa.

- Oh, Neji! – disse, abraçando-o – Desculpa, mas é que eu não te vi e…

- Não peças desculpa parva. Eu é que tenho que te pedir desculpa. Sei que, enfim… - ele expirou bruscamente – sei que não o demonstro frequentemente… mas quero que saibas que… - encarei-o, especada – não me arrependo de ter cancelado os meus planos para vir aqui.

Estaquei ao ouvir aquilo.

Se eu estou arrependida?!

Não, minha gente, eu conheço-o muito bem. Talvez até bem demais. Se Hyuuga Neji diz que não se arrepende de ter cancelado os seus planos para ir ao Concurso Anual de Talentos de Konoha, isso equivale quase a uma declaração.

_Quase_.

- Fabuloso!!! – ouvimos Jiraya pelas colunas, quando ia para lhe responder – Agora, senhores, senhoras… e Naruto, a última concorrente da noite: Mitsashi Tenten!

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Agora sim, quero vomitar as tripas.

- Vai, Tenten. Eu vou estar na primeira fila.

- Oh Meu Deus, achas que isso me acalma??!

Ele sorriu torto e beijou-me a testa.

- Eu sei que tu consegues, Tenten.

Encarei as lindas pérolas que tinha à minha frente. Tomei coragem, vinda sabe-se lá de onde, dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e sussurrei-lhe –_ Veure el que te parlo__*_, Neji.

Virei-me sem esperar por uma resposta e dirigi-me ao palco. Vi Sakura lá atrás, a fazer-me sinal positivo com o dedo. Inspirei profundamente pela enésima vez, e entrei no palco.

A primeira coisa que vi, foi Neji a sentar-se no seu lugar, na primeira fila.

Não tive coragem para olhar para o resto do auditório. Apenas me concentrei nele.

A música que havia indicado começou – "True Colours" Cindy Louper (N.a. – aconselho a ouvirem a música agora, dá muito mais sentimento à coisa *-*).

Estou tão nervosa que pareço um porco na vara de tanto tremer, mas mal dou conta disso.

Não me consegui concentrar.

Oh Meu Deus. Oh Meu Deus. Oh Meu Deus. Oh Meu Deus Oh Meu Deus Oh Meu Deus Oh Meu Deeeeus!

**A LETRA???!**

A música já tocava, e eu simplesmente congelei. Não saía um som da minha garganta.

"Foco, Tenten, FOCO!"

Certo, foco! Fechei os olhos e inspirei fundo.

- Posso começar de novo, por favor? – perguntei.

Tsunade, a orientadora e organizadora do Concurso, consentiu, sorrindo compreensiva.

Quando me virei, olhei novamente para ele. Encarava-me, e começou a fazer gestos discretos, que transmitiam claramente "Não vejas", "Não ouças", "Não fales". E de seguida, colocou a mão no coração. "Apenas sente".

Apenas sinto…

Fechei os olhos, e no momento certo, comecei.

_-_

_You with the sad eyes- tu com os olhos tristes  
Don't be discouraged - não fiques desanimado  
Oh I realize – oh, eu imagino  
It's hard to take courage – que é difícil criar coragem  
In a world full of people – num mundo cheio de gente  
You can lose sight of it all – podes perder a visão das coisas  
And the darkness inside you – e a escuridão dentro de ti  
Can make you feel so small – pode fazer-te sentir insignificante  
-_

Quando chegou a parte do refrão, abri os olhos e encarei apenas Neji, como se só existíssemos nós naquele salão.

-

_But I see your true colors – mas eu vejo as tuas verdadeiras cores  
Shining through – a brilharem sem parar  
I see your true colors – eu vejo as tuas verdadeiras cores  
And that's why I love you – e é por isso que eu te amo  
So don't be afraid to let them show – então não tenhas medo de as mostrar  
Your true colors – as tuas verdadeiras cores  
True colors are beautiful, - cores verdadeiras são lindas  
Like a rainbow – como um arco-íris_

_-_

Esqueci-me de onde estava, porque cá estava, esquecei-me do meu nome, idade e identidade. Só sabia que amava Neji. Incondicionalmente. Irracionalmente. Perdidamente.

Infinitamente, até à morte.

-

_Show me a smile then, - então, dá-me um sorriso  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember – não fiques triste, já não me lembro  
When I last saw you laughing – quando foi a última vez vi o teu sorriso  
If this world makes you crazy – se este mundo te põe maluco  
And you've taken all you can bear – e já não aguentares mais  
You call me up – podes chamar-me  
Because you know I'll be there – porque sabes que eu estarei lá_

_And I'll see your true colors - e eu vejo as tuas verdadeiras cores  
Shining through – a brilharem sem parar  
I see your true colors – eu vejo as tuas verdadeiras cores  
And that's why I love you – e é por isso que te amo  
So don't be afraid to let them show – então não tenhas medo de as mostrar  
Your true colors – as tuas verdadeiras cores_

_True colors are beautiful, - cores verdadeiras são lindas  
Like a rainbow – como um arco-íris_

_-_

Fechei novamente os olhos, e cantei não com a boca, mas com a alma e o coração.

-  
_If this world makes you crazy – se este mundo te põe maluco  
And you've taken all you can bear – e já não aguentares mais  
You call me up – podes chamar-me  
Because you know I'll be there – porque sabes que estarei lá_

_And I'll see your true colors – e eu vejo as tuas verdadeiras cores  
Shining through – a brilharem sem parar  
I see your true colors – e vejo as tuas verdadeiras cores  
And that's why I love you – e é por isso que te amo  
So don't be afraid to let them show – então não tenhas medo de as mostrar  
Your true colors – as tuas verdadeiras cores  
True colors are beautiful, - verdadeiras cores são lindas  
Like a rainbow – como um arco-íris_

-

Sim, eu via as verdadeiras cores de Neji. Eu via para além do rapaz arrogante e frio, para além da máscara de indiferença que ele usava diariamente. Via a sua beleza interior, e era pelo Neji que ele era verdadeiramente que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada.

Mal ouvi as palmas que o público bateu, apenas consegui sorrir. Neji havia-se levantado, tal como todos os outros, e estava com o sorriso mais bobamente lindo que já vi.

Parecia outra pessoa. Parecia verdadeiramente _feliz_.

- Obrigada povo! – disse pelo microfone, e virei-me para sair do palco, mas fui impedida por alguém que me segurou o braço.

- Espera aí Tenten! – disse Sakura, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. A seu lado estavam Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Hinata e Shikamaru.

- Mas o que…?

Ela pegou no microfone e disse: - Mister Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga! Não tem nada a dizer!? Não quer vir cá acima?

Oh Céus, o que esta desnaturada está a fazer?!

Para grande espanto meu, e de todo Mundo ali presente, ele levantou-se, embora hesitante, e subiu para cima do palco.

- Tenho. – disse, sorrindo torto para mim.

- Tenten… - Oh Santo Deus, ele pegou no microfone! – Apenas te quero dizer… Obrigado. – aproximou-se de mim – eu vou-me arrepender disto, mas… é por ti. – esta última parte disse-me ao ouvido, para de seguida segurar novamente o microfone – "_I don't want this moment, to ever end, where everything's nothing, without you. __I wait here forever, just to, to see your smile, 'cause it's true: I am nothing, without you."_

...

MEU DEUS, NEJI CANTOU!

ALGUÉM QUE ME DEITE UM BALDE DE ÁGUA EM CIMA PORQUE EU ACHO QUE ELE CANTOU… PARA MIM.

OH MY JESUS LOVE acho que vou desmaiar.

Reparei que ninguém dizia nada, tudo olhava para ele com cara de "_WTF?"_, até que Naruto começou a bater palmas que nem louco, atiçando o resto das pessoas. Não demorou muito já todos o imitavam.

Limitei-me a olhar para ele, mas acabei por não resistir e atirei-me para os seus braços, envolvendo o seu pescoço.

- Neji. Eu não acredito que acabaste de fazer o que acabaste de fazer.

- Cala-te, Tenten. - disse, antes de selar finalmente os seus lábios com os meus.

Beijei-o como se não houvesse amanhã, desfrutando da realização dos meus maiores sonhos. Apreciei de bom grado a corrente eléctrica que percorria cada extremidade dos meus nervos, cada célula do meu corpo que reagia ao seu toque. Era magia, só podia.

Ouvi uns quantos assobios e pessoas a baterem ainda mais palmas, enquanto Sakura pulava nas costas de um Sasuke coradinho, Hinata permitia que Naruto lhe pegasse na mão (aproveitando a distracção do primo) e Shikamaru… enfim. Dormia, enquanto Temari reclamava com ele. Eu e Sakura piscámos o olho, cúmplices.

Quando nos separámos, não pude evitar sorrir, e dizer-lhe o que estava na cara.

- Eu amo-te, raios te partam Neji!

- Consegues acreditas que eu também?

- Não.

- Óptimo. É que eu também não. – disse, sorrindo com aquele sorriso torcido.

- Não preciso que mo digas. Eu sinto-o. – entrelacei os meus dedos nos dele.

Ele beijou-me a testa, demoradamente.

- Eu amo-te, Tenten. Hoje, e sempre.

Com estas palavras, deixamos o auditório de mãos dadas, como dois recém-casados.

- Ah e… Neji?

- Hn.

- Não te aconselho a seguir uma vertente musical como profissão.

Ele suspirou dramaticamente – nunca me vais fazer esquecer isto pois não?

- Não amor, nunca. – sorri diabolicamente.

* * *

Yôô :b

Gente, não me matem por isto xD escrevi enquanto estava a morrer de tédio num maldito jantar, numas folhas de desenho improvisadas da minha irmã pequena xD

Desculpem-me pelo Neji meio OCC, masé que não resisti pô-lo a cantar aquela parte da música (será que aluém adivinhou? *o*) Whit me, dos Sum 41, amo a música *-*

Também amoooo a True Colours, da Cindy Louper, e mal a ouvi pela primeira vez, pensei logo em TentenNeji, porque a letra é como se fosse simplesmente feita para eles. Achei que seria um pecado não escrever uma fic na qual relacionassem o casal e essa música, e foi com esse pensamento que escrevi essa one-shot :D

Sobre úma fala esquisita que aparece aí em cima... *_Veure el que te parlo_, Neji. - significa, mais ou menos, "ouve o que te vou dizer, Neji" em Catalão. É que eu tinha essa exacta frase escrita na fic, mas achei que ficava mais fofinho noutra língua e tals xD

Bem, gostaste, odiaste, amaste, perda de tempo, eu deveria enterrar-me, etc. Aperta o rectângulo verdinho aí em baxio *-*

_Astalapasta :D_


End file.
